The Others
The Others (Spanish: Los Otros) is a 2001 English-language Spanish gothic supernatural psychological horror film. It was written, directed, and scored by Alejandro Amenábar. It stars Nicole Kidman and Fionnula Flanagan. The film won eight Goya Awards, including awards for Best Film and Best Director. This was the first English-language film ever to receive the Best Film Award at the Goyas (Spain's national film awards), without a single word of Spanish spoken in it. The Others was nominated for six Saturn Awards including Best Director and Best Writing for Amenábar and Best Performance by a Younger Actor for Alakina Mann, and won three: Best Horror Film, Best Actress for Kidman and Best Supporting Actress for Fionnula Flanagan. Kidman was also nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Actress in Drama and a BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role, with Amenábar being nominated for a BAFTA Award for Best Original Screenplay, a rare occurrence for a horror film. Plot In 1945, Grace Stewart occupies a remote country house in the Channel Islands and one day awakens from a harsh nightmare in the immediate aftermath of World War II. She lives with her two young children, Anne and Nicholas, who have an uncommon disease characterized by photosensitivity. Grace hires three new servants—the aging Mrs. Bertha Mills, elderly gardener Edmund Tuttle, and a mute girl named Lydia. Mills explains that she had previously worked in the house many years ago. When odd events occur at the house, Grace begins to fear there are unknown "others" present. Anne claims to have seen a group of people in the house several times: a man, woman, an old woman and a child called Victor, who have claimed that "the house is theirs". After Grace hears footsteps and unknown voices, she orders the house to be searched. Grace finds a 19th-century so-called "book of the dead", which is a photo album of mourning portrait photos of deceased family members, with some missing pages. Grace asks Mills about when she last worked in the house. Mills says that many were evacuated due to an outbreak of tuberculosis. At night, Grace witnesses a piano playing itself and becomes convinced that the house may be haunted. Convinced that something unholy is in the house, Grace runs outside in search of the local priest to bless the house. Before leaving, Grace instructs Tuttle to check a small nearby cemetery to see if there was a family buried there who had a little boy named Victor. Tuttle covers the gravestones with fallen autumn leaves, under the orders of Mills, who comments that Grace thinks the house is haunted. Outside, Grace discovers her husband Charles, who she thought had been killed in the war. Charles greets his children after a long absence, but is distant during the short time he spends at the house. Later, Grace has a vision of an elderly woman and attacks her. Grace discovers that she has actually attacked Anne, who retreats to her father. Anne tells Nicholas that Grace went mad in the same way that she did "that day". Nicholas denies recollection of such, and Charles says he must leave for the front, even though Grace claims that the war is over. The two embrace and lie motionless together in bed. The next morning, Charles is gone and the children are screaming as all the curtains have disappeared. Grace accuses the servants of removing the curtains and banishes them. That night, the children sneak outside and discover the servants' graves from years past. Simultaneously, Grace finds a photograph of the corpses of her servants, who have been dead for 50 years. The servants appear and try to speak to the children, who retreat. They hide upstairs in the bedroom, where they are discovered by the elderly woman. Mills tells Grace to go upstairs and talk to the intruders. Grace discovers that the old woman is in fact a medium in a séance with Victor's parents, who discovers via automatic writing that Grace smothered the children to death with a pillow in a fit of rage before committing suicide. Grace realizes that the "others" are the family that has just moved in, and that she, her children and servants are the spirits. Following the display of spiritualistic activity, Victor's family is convinced to vacate the house and leave it in the occupancy of the six ghosts. Cast *Nicole Kidman as Grace Stewart *Fionnula Flanagan as Bertha Mills *Christopher Eccleston as Charles Stewart *Elaine Cassidy as Lydia *Eric Sykes as Edmund Tuttle *Alakina Mann as Anne Stewart *James Bentley as Nicholas Stewart *Alexander Vince as Victor Marlish *Keith Allen as Mr. Marlish *Michelle Fairley as Mrs. Marlish *Renée Asherson as the Old Lady Category:2001 releases Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:Horror movies Category:Award winners